Tales of a Rocky Horror Picture Show
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: ToS2xRHPS crossover. Emil and Marta are enjoying their free stay in Altamira when Doctor Frank-n-Furter, Riffraff, and Magenta show up to crash their party. Before he knows it, Emil is kidnapped by the Doctor and forced to come home with him. No flames.


Title: Tales of a Rocky Horror Picture Show

Disclaimer: **Thank you Crow T Robot for the idea!** Nothing except for the typing belongs to me. I credit Crow T Robot, Namco, and RHPS.

Rating: T

Author's Notes: I hate exams the week before Spring break…and I'm going to a con, so I have to sew costumes for me, my sister, and my friend (We're going as the princesses from Princess Princess. I'm Shihoudani!) and I'm going to a rave. D: But this idea…I had to type it…c'mon, it's genius.

Sorry if I mess up…XP ((I will accept NO FLAMES. You may correct me…but I'm a sensitive soul.))

-----------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emil stirred in his sleep, feeling two arms circle his waist tightly, awakening him from his rather peaceful dream (something about Zelos having his mouth sewn shut). He batted them away and rolled over. "Marta…" the adult, blonde man whispered. "Not now…I'm tired after last night…"

What came next nearly shook Emil from his skin.

"_Oh really, sweetheart? I had a man to loosen my tension back home…" _Emil's eyes opened faster than gunfire and he screamed, jumping out of bed and having his head slam against the opposing wall. Seconds later, Marta rushed in from her shower with nothing but a tower covering herself. "Emil, what's wrong," she asked in a particularly alarmed voice.

Castagnier didn't even know.

"I…that…person…in my bed…" he stuttered as he pointed to a black haired, muscular woman dressed in cheap, leather lingerie. Her fingers twirled the strand of bulky pearls around her neck seductively. "Relax, baby. I was just talking about my lover…although, you and I seem to have similar taste in men." Marta fumed, noticing those evil, darkened eyes staring at her nonexistent bosom. "How…how dare you!" she dashed to the dresser and obtained her spinner. **"Radiant—"**

Emil scrambled to his feet and seized her weapon. "M-Marta!"

"What? She's a total creeper! Did you not hear what she just said?" Emil nodded and sighed. "But, Marta…I don't think it's a she…I think she's a he." Lualdi blinked, utterly perplexed. Tenebrae materialized shortly after that sentence, smirking when he saw that familiar face staring back at him. "Ah, Doctor Frank-n-Furter…it's been quite a while…I seen you've _met_ Emil?" Emil glared at Tenebrae as he laughed gaily. "T—Tenebrae!"

"Well, he reminds me of my lover. Blonde hair, a tan…gorgeous…" The doctor approached Emil and used the back of his hand to stroke the man's cheek. Marta smacked his arm away, enraged, and threw herself in front of her lover. "Okay…who are you?!"

"Tenebrae…you know this guy…?" Emil turned to the floating Centurion and watched him nod. "Yes…when you are a Centurion, you get wrapped up in many odd affairs." Castagnier's green eyes widened in wonderment. "Wow… you're so cool Tenebrae…"

"This is no time to be admiring him!" Marta marched towards Frank in the Altamira hotel room and almost grabbed the gaudy necklace around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. "Alright…who are you?" He stared at Marta is disgust and pushed her off lightly. "Down, boy…" he teased, waltzing over to Emil and running a fingertip over his jawbone. "Uh…Doctor?" Tenebrae stifled a laugh and turned to a horribly angry Marta to try and force and explanation through her normally thick skull. "He's a scientist…and he's from a nice place called Transsexual Transylvania, Lady Marta. Needless to say, I believe he's a rather interesting character." This did not soothe Marta at all. "Whatever he is or where he's from…he's STILL touching MY EMIL!" Emil turned to try and calm her down when Frank snaked his arms around the boy's hips and called outside the window. "Oh, Magenta, Riffraff~!" An older man with white hair and a red-haired maid burst through the window and threw a net around Castagnier, pulling him up in the sky like he was a piñata. "M-Marta, Tenebrae, help," he called frantically, trying to reach for Marta as she made a desperate attempt to jump for him in nothing but a towel from a hotel window. "EMIL!" She tripped and hit her head on the carpet.

"EMIL, COME BACK!" Tenebrae rushed to his master's side, watching the odd trio run out from the city with Emil (who was screaming like a moron) hoisted up on their backs. "Tenebrae, what do I do?!" The black haired Centurion mused over that for a few minutes. "Well…we could call the others and travel to that dimension to rescue him…" Marta ran over to the dresser and began pulling on her battle costume. "Huh? How?"

"How did we get to Ginnugagapp?"

She thought about the obvious question. "The portal? Does it still work?" Tenebrae shrugged. "I don't see why it wouldn't. Lord Ratatosk has made plans to drain mana from the world, but even so, with my powers, I should be able to open it easily. I'll go there now while you round up the others." Marta grabbed her weapons hopefully, blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Emil…"

She clenched her fists and turned to Tenebrae, a fearless spark igniting her gaze. "Alright, I got it! Let's go save Emil!" The creature smirked and leaped off into the bright sky while Marta fled the building and ran along the path to Iselia. _"I need them…I need the others!_ _Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, Presea, even Colette…I need you all!"_

She charged towards the city, he boots kicking up thick clouds of dirt as she ran.

"_Please be there for me one last time!"_

---------------TO BE CONTINUED--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, but con, exams, and school notes are hard on me. However, I'm back for more! Please keep me inspired and, once again, thank you Crow T Robot! Sorry if I screwed up your idea…but I'll keep trying!


End file.
